Title Will Change
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: Jaganshi, Yume the only daughter of Hiei moves to the Ningenkai. While there she meets a close friend of her father's. Will there be more with the older demon?
1. Chapter 1

**Snow: This is a fic that I have been thinking about for a while now.**

**Rain: Yeah so post it so we can read it.**

**Snow: Whatever. Unlike the rest of my fics it isn't related to Rain's fic and my other fics**

**Rain: So the normal OCs will not be in it. **

**Snow: Right. As for the disclaimer…**

**Kagome: WAIT! You mean that you are giving my Hiei to some one else?**

**Rain: Hey I lent her my Kurama you can chill out.**

**Snow: Right you aren't even in this fic. Back to the disclaimer. I do not own YYH or any that you could find in the world outside of this fic. **

_Chapter I_

Yume, was like most of her class mates all but two things. One she was a demon, and the second was a huge secret.

----

"What the hell do you want?" Yume asked her uncle as he came into her room.

"In the Makai you may have been a big shot but here you are you obey my rules and that includes watching your mouth. I came to tell you that you have to be at your school at 8 so you need to leave here at 6 or so."

"The school is two hours away?" 'Again I wonder why I can't get my own apartment.'

"If you travel by train. You can't use your powers in the city as you know. Humans don't know about demons yet." Yukina said as she came in. "Kazuma, let her settle in. I am sure this is a burden to her." They both walked out of the room."

'Burden is an understatement. Damn I don't see how she can live with being with such a fucking baka. I mean my father warned me he was horrible but his words meant nothing until I got here.' Yume thought as she unpacked what was left of her things.

After Genkai's passing Yukina and Kuwabara moved into the temple to make sure it was kept up to Genkai's standards. Yume didn't visit because of her training. Hiei, her father made sure of it.

After much arguing it was decide that Yume would spend a year with her aunt and Kuwabara. Yume didn't see how it would help her in her training in fact it would bring it almost to a halt.

She thought that getting her own place would be better but her father refused to let her, saying that she would be better off at the temple. She didn't see why it would the city and the temple would all be the same to her. She would be bored out of her mind then she would go home and start to train for the next tournament because she was to miss this one.

----

Yume walked into the school building. Kuwabara couldn't come because of work and Yukina was the size of a house in her pregnancy. Yume didn't see how it was legal for him to spread his seed but some god thought it was okay for him to reproduce.

Not knowing her way didn't hinder her much. The school wasn't too far from the station but the scent of humans was killing her. How could they live smelling like decay?

The building was like every other school in Japan. Yume walked farther into the boring hell and made her way to the office.

"May I help you?"

"I just transferred here I need my uniform and my class schedule. My name is Jaganshi, Yume."

The woman typed Yume's name into the computer. After looking at the screen with a confused look. "I think something is wrong. It says to give you the male uniform."

"That is right, for once. I have a birthmark on my leg that looks like a tattoo," She said the little spill that she was to give to the humans. Truth be told she, just like her father, mastered the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. She had the mark on her leg because with her mother's height she has a fighting style that mainly was a mix of using a katana and kicks.

The woman returned with Yume's uniform and pointed Yume to a changing room. Yume came out pulling her long dark hair from her jacket. It was to her mid back unlike her mother's short red hair. Walking back to the desk she saw the hottest human she had ever seen before. With a closer look it was discovered that the 'human' was in fact a high level demon.

'He's an S-Class…but there are only like 5 of them. Mother, Father, Yomi, Yusuke, and father's friend Kurama.' Yume was puzzled about the last name that she thought of. She had no memories of the demon because he seemed to only come to her parent's house when she was on patrols or off training. She didn't think that such a beautiful creature could be so strong. She was always told that you could have one or the other, power or beauty. Her mother was no beauty queen but Yume's father loved the demoness so much that he would die if he ever hurt her.

"Umm are you okay?" The demon was talking to Yume while she was in deep thought. Now that she really looked at him he was about 4 inches taller than her. His long red hair looked like someone crushed up rose petals and used the paste to paint his hair. Speaking of roses he smelt of them. It was faint but her nose could pick it up. Yume found herself wanting to put her nose at his hair line to get more of the scent.

"Huh…oh yes. I was just in deep in thought about something else." Yume would have had a slight blush on her cheeks but she was her mother's daughter.

"Well that is okay."

"Mr. Minamino could you show our new student to her first room? I am swamped here." The woman behind the desk asked as a family came in.

"Looks like you aren't the only new student today. Okay who is your home room teacher?"

"S. Minamino." Yume said to the teacher in front of her. His eyes widened.

"But I don't have a home room class. There must be a mistake." That was when the woman turned to the teacher again.

"Her schedule was made by the principal himself, there is no mistake."

"Well then, if we are going to be spending a half an hour a day together might as know your name."

"Jaganshi, Yume." Yume answered while looking him in the eye. Any demon should know her last name and a few her first. She was an A-Class after all.

"Jaganshi? Been a while since I heard that last name. How are your parents?" This Minamino character seemed to know her parents, who was he?

"Your guess is as good as mine, I haven't seen them in over half a year." That was the truth. While off training she was giving her orders to head to the human world. Her aunt was awaiting her at Genkai's temple. The old master was now in the Reikai.

"What a shame," they finally made it to Minamino's class room.

"Now tell me who the hell you are." Yume said in a soft yet demanding voice once they were in side. She had her back to the wall, who knew if she could trust him.

"A friend. I know why you were put in my care. You need to learn to live in the human world. You can't go back to the Makai until you have done what your parents want. I just can't believe I wasn't given the head up on this. By the way you may call me Kurama when we are in home room."

"Kurama? As in Youko Kurama?" Yume took a seat in the front of the room. "So you are one of the greatest thieves in the Makai. It is an honor." Yume bowed her head but keep eye contact. She was never to humble herself to anyone, no matter how strong they were.

"Home room is almost over with. Will you need help finding your next class?" Yume looked at her schedule.

"No…you teach pre calculus?" Yume asked looking up.

"You take pre calculus?" Kurama said looking at the girl. "Well if you are going to be in my class you can just stay were you are. Are there any questions you need answered?"

"Yusuke said to ask where is the stair well to the roof."

"Well don't be the same kind of student that Yusuke was. He didn't even go to high school."

"Because he went with the teaching that a demon needs. How to fight." Yume was now standing up.

" True but you must also learn to use that space between your ears."

"My brain is used when I fight. With out it how could I ever use my telepathic powers?" Yume was just as calm as he was until the bell rang. She jumped and the next thing she knew was pulling a prefect Scooby Do in Kurama's arms.

"Sorry I should have warned you. You may want to pick up some ear plugs. I have an extra pair if you wish to use them. They won't block out every thing but they will make it more manageable." Kurama put Yume back on her feet and walked behind her desk. With a little help from Kurama, Yume had them in before the first student walked into the room. By the time the tardy bell rang only 6 other students walked in. With a total of 8 bodies counting Yume and Kurama the room seemed really empty.

"Good morning class today we will be learning about vectors and how to solve them." Kurama went on with the lesson and at the end he asked someone to lead Yume to her next class.

**End Chapter**

**Snow: So if any can tell me who Yume's mother is I will give you a good job in chapter 2. And I would like to thank Rain for the lone of Kurama. **

**Rain: Your welcome**

**Snow: Well I am already working on the second chapter. **

**Zel: -walks into the room- Hey what you doing?**

**Snow: The end AN for my new fic**

**Tsurai: Okay then. -looks to readers with cute puppy dog eyes- Please review**

**Rain: Man you are too good at that.**

**Snow: Thanks Tsurai. So that is the end of the first chapter like he said please tell me what you think. -smiling-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I don't own YYH….it would be fun to but I don't.**

_Chapter II_

**At the end of the day.**

"Yume are you staying with Yukina and Kuwabara?" Kurama asked as he found her at the train station.

"Against my will but I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because the temple is too far away. What are you doing this weekend? I think we should talk to your parents about your living arrangements."

"What are you offering?"

"I have an open room at my house. You could stay there and that way you don't have to deal with Kuwabara. Yukina is pregnant and doesn't need a teen around."

"Why do you would you want me there?"

"You need to learn to blend in. Just think of it as learning 24/7. That and I want you to class on time." Yume looked at him. It would be a good excuse to get her mother to let her move into the city and with Kurama there she didn't have to worry about screwing up and telling the world she is a demon.

**That weekend**

Yume packed the last item in her over night bag. She was going to visit her parents with Kurama and Yukina thought it was a great idea. Being pregnant didn't change her that much but she was Yukina the sweetest demon that was ever born. Hard to think her brother was one of the most feared.

Kurama came to the shrine early ready to leave the next morning. Yume was up and on a run when he greeted Yukina.

"She does it every morning. She gets up and runs. For the last two days she has ran to school. I think that she misses the Makai."

"All she did in the Makai was train. It is no wonder that she continues it. Her father would kill her if she returned unable to keep up with him."

"That is an understatement." Yume walked up from her run. She had a thin layer of sweat on her skin. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Kurama could see why she wore the male uniform. The dragon mark on her leg was very tempting to follow with his eyes. It went right up her well shaped legs. She was about half way between her parents height. "Good morning Kurama. I didn't think you would be here this early. I will go change and we can be on our way."

"Take a quick shower while you are at it Yume dear. You smell something awful." Yukina said in her fun loving voice. When Yume was gone she turned back to Kurama. "So why do you really want her to stay with you?"

"Something tells me that she will be under the microscope for a while being the new student. She needs to learn how to blend in. Here she is hiding."

Yukina started to laugh. "You are sure that is all there is to it. If I were her mother I would say no way in hell was my daughter going to stay with an unmated male demon." She paused then sighed. "She has only been here for a week and yet I feel like I have watched her for her whole life. She needs to be with someone stronger than her. She doesn't belong here and I know you know that. But if there is a single problem she is coming back and you will have to deal with my angry brother."

Kurama knew what she meant. If he let Youko see Yume as nothing be a female of matting age then he might as well cut his own 'little Kurama' off because her parents would do it for him.

Yume was standing in front of her mirror. Yukina tried to make the place more homey but it didn't work. The smells were different even the color of the sky was different. She was glad to be going home.

Yume walked out of the house to see Kurama getting a hug from her aunt. His bag was at his feet and Yume too had her bag ready. Getting a hug from her aunt, Yume turned to Kurama. "Shall we?" He asked.

"You two be safe. Come back here tomorrow night for dinner." Yukina said as they headed to where they could just walk into the Makai.

----

Hiei's third eye the Jagan pulled him to the north of his current location. Some one was coming across the border. Taking off in that direction he soon came across a couple walking through the forest. 'Dumb humans can't they stay on their side?'

Yume looked just south of her. "Father? Kurama my father is coming here. He must think we are humans."

"Well lets wait for him." Kurama set on a near by fallen tree. Yume just stood in the clearing awaiting for her father to catch up. Soon a black figure stopped in front of Yume.

"What are you doing here, Yume?" Hiei asked his daughter.

"Well…"

"Hiei, she is here to ask some thing of you and your mate." Kurama said standing up to greet his friend.

"Fox, why are you with my daughter?" Hiei said with a slight threat in his tone.

"Can we go home. It will be dark soon. I don't want to smell like blood when I see mother." Yume said heading south to the direction of her childhood home.

----

Yume entered the not so small home that her mother had from her days as one of the three kings of the Makai. It was nothing like the old palace but it was still of a grand size.

Kurama watched as Yume's features slowly started to relax. None of the tension was there from when he first saw her in the Nigenkai. She still was on guard but that was to be expected in the Makai. You never knew when someone stupidly wanted a fight with someone stronger than them and would pull a sneak attack.

The young girl, who would have been a princess if things turned out differently, set on the four poster bed in her room. She felt relaxed and ready to train. 'Wonder if Father would be up for a spar?' She thought to herself as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a training out fit. It was crimson with black trimmings, it was snug on her body, hugging her curves but the pants were flared and the sleeves were belled out, hiding her limbs' locations.

Walking out into the hall way Yume wasn't paying any attention and ran into someone, knocking them both to the ground, her straddling him and staring him straight in the face. "Kurama?"

Her lips where so close to his. Was she going into heat? Was he? "Yume could you please get off me?" 'I don't want to jump you in your father's house.' He added the last part to himself. Maybe asking her parents if she could stay with him was a bad idea.

"Sorry sensei. I didn't mean to knock you over." Yume tried to stand but something was holding her to him. "Um…Kurama call off you're rose whip."

"I haven't summoned it." Kurama said, his eyes were closed and he was trying to keep complete control over his body.

"Then pray tell is the vine wrapped around my waist holding me in place?" She said in a breathy tone said breath hitting his face not helping at all.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Came a deep voice from their right.

**End Chapter**

**I was home sick today so I just typed up the next chapter. So who caught them? Well I know but you guys can guess if you want. **

**Again I would like to thank Kurama fan girls for letting me borrow him for this fic. I know you guys are like really tight fisted with him. **

**Until next time cya. **


End file.
